15 veces Ichigo
by xDai
Summary: una serie de 15 vicios q se centran en el buen Ichigo, ichiruki!of course!
1. Frustración

Todas las mañanas se despertaba tranquilo apagaba su despertador, se levantaba mientras contaba hasta cinco y simplemente se hacia un lado esquivando eficientemente la patada matutina de su padre si

Cada mañana era lo mismo, se despertaba tranquilo, apagaba su despertador, se levantaba, mientras contaba hasta cinco y simplemente se hacia un lado esquivando eficientemente la patada matutina de su padre si... otro día como cualquier otro…

Para Kurosaki Ichigo de 17 años esa era la rutina de todos los días, mientras desayunaba ignoro la discusión entre su padre y su hermana, salio de su casa gruñendo un par de palabras como despedida, cerrando la puerta, camino lentamente hacia la verja donde se encontraban con sus amigos Keigo y Mizuiro, también esquivando el ataque del primero y pasando olímpicamente del berrinche de este.

Escuchaba a medias la discusión de sus amigos mientras se limitaba a contestar con monosílabos, gruñidos o golpes de ser necesario, tal vez lo estaban molestando demasiado con esa tal Orihime , no entendía muy bien la conversación pero por ese rumbo iba, acerca de ciertos atributos o algo que no entendió muy bien.

Al caminar a las escuela el joven pelinaranja volvió a perderse en esos pensamientos que tanto habían rondado desde la muerte de su madre, siempre hubo un oculto deseo en su corazón algo que no encajaba en su vida siempre sentía lo mismo, sentía que debía esperar por algo o alguien, alguien que detuviera esta vida tan agobiante pero ¿Porqué tendría que ser diferente? ¿Qué estaba esperando?

Sin prestar al atención al dialogo de sus amigos hasta que llegaron al instituto, ni tampoco al alegre saludo de Orihime, se sentó en su banca y miro hacia la siempre vacía carpeta de alado y nuevamente una sensación extraña le invadió una melancolía de la que no pudo reconocer su origen, hace mucho ya se había resignado a solo ser un observador mas, había al fin, después de años, había logrado lidiar con su impotencia de algún modo, decidir estudiar medicina había calmado sus ímpetus de protector frustrado y había reducido su tristeza hasta hacerla crónica y llevable pero a veces volvía con fuerza como oleadas: al ver la luna llena blanca y pura, al ver unos ojos azules profundos, al sentir la nieve quemando en su rostro, al ver a unos conejos era extraño como si esas cosas sin aparente relación alguna le traerían remembranzas de algún lugar mejor pero cualquier esfuerzo por atar cabos acababa en un fiasco total lo único que quedaba era esa extraña melancolía y las ganas de gritar el nombre de ese alguien que nunca conoció pero nunca olvidara.

Weeee no sean duros conmigo es mi primera vez escribiendo un fic ;;

Ustedes dirán: y esta que se ah fumado?? Jeje solo imagine como seria la vida de ichigo si por algun motivo olvida a Rukia y me salio esta cosa extraña se que me falta mucho para escribir un fanfic decente como los que eh leído por acá pero como dicen por ahí pasito a pasito llegare. Acerca del titulo: ya que Ichigo también es quince( ichi 1 go 5) ergo hare 15 drabbles(que original!! --) todos enfocados en ichigo por supuesto que ichiruki, o por lo menos eso pienso hacer si sigo viva y no me distraigo con una mariposa o cosas brillantes sin mas que decir aparte de: dejen comentarios por favor!!uu se los agradecería mucho! Alguien ilústreme esto es un vicio no?? O-O


	2. Hostigo

Dicen que los niños de 4 años se pasan preguntando ¿porque

Dicen que los niños de 4 años se la pasan preguntando ¿porque? a cada cosa nueva que ven, en el caso de Ichigo la niña era diez veces mayor que el y era 10 veces mas insistente que un niño, cada vez que preguntaba algo, Ichigo sentía unas no muy sanas ganas de golpearse la cabeza y quedar inconciente para no oírla mas, pero siempre terminaba soltando insultos o agravios que no hacían mas que recibir en compensa unos bien dados golpes por parte de su compañera, al final ,como siempre, Ichigo respondía de mala gana y la pequeña quedaba satisfecha, lastima que esa satisfacción no pasara de los 10 segundos ya que al rato tenia otra duda

Realmente Rukia era una niña con un asombro tan genuino que a Ichigo le dejaba confundido ¿Cómo una persona tan "anciana" podía tener tanta inocencia?, nunca había visto tan extraña mezcla de madurez e inocencia combinados tan perfectamente.

Cada cosa, cada situación, cada movimiento en el mundo humano, ameritaba una pregunta y un gran aprieto dependiendo la situación, aun tiene pesadillas de la ocasión en la que Rukia no se donde diablos saco (sospecho que de Chizuru o Kiego) uno de esos mangas para adultos y al rato comenzó con una avalancha de preguntas que al también inocente Ichigo lo dejaron en un estado parecido al del coma.

Aunque nunca lo admitió Ichigo sabia a la perfección que todas esas preguntas le hacían sentir de algún modo superior y enfermamente feliz, por lo tanto Ichigo, usando métodos algo ortodoxos, no permitía que la enana esa (como le decía) le preguntase alguien que no fuera él. En una ocasión le hizo una pregunta a Keigo y, para la mala suerte del infeliz, el buen Ichigo lo escucho y antes de que el pobre respondiera, recibió una certera y "casual" patada en la cara (cortesía del pelinaranja ¡por supuesto!) que lo dejo K.O. Apartándola de todos e ignorando sus reproches simplemente se excuso: ¡ese idiota que clase de estupideces te inventaría!

- ¡¡O!! Pero que educado Kurosaki – kun!

- Deja ya de tocar los cojones y ponte bien por una maldita vez en tu vida!!

Sin darse cuenta Ichigo había acabado mas pendiente de Rukia de lo que nunca hubiera pensado, sin darse cuenta la observaba, sin darse cuenta el deseo de protegerla y mantenerla a su lado se había hecho fortísimo y sin darse cuenta se había vuelto indispensable en su vida

Y le era imposible imaginarse un mundo sin ella y sus jodidos porque.

yo no digo groserías (se mi hizo extraño escribirlas) pero Ichigo si, además cuando le preste a una amiga para que lo leyera me dijo con la sinceridad que la caracteriza: arréglame esta /¡·& que un Ichigo sin groserías no es Ichigo!! Así que le hice caso, (claro, obviamente después de fulminarme con la mirada cuando me negué) este me gusta mas que el anterior ustedes que opinan? Para eso dejen comentarios si?? -

Gracias por leer!! Chu!! Pa ti!


End file.
